cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The F.B.I. (1965 series)
The F.B.I. (TV series; 1965 - 1974) Male Deaths *Richard Anderson (Episode 3.4 Traitor) *Ed Asner (Episode 1.28 The Tormentors, Episode 3.13 The Dynasty) *Barry Atwater (Episode 3.27 The Mercenary) *Fred Beir (Episode 4.25 The Cober List) *Ralph Bellamy (Episode 2.14 The Death Wind) *Edward Binns (Episode 3.26 The Tunnel) *William Bramley (Episode 2.2 The Escape) *Charles Bronson (Episode 1.29 The Animal) *Richard Bull (Episode 5.3 The Swindler) *Walter Burke (Episode 5.5 Silent Partner) *James Caan (Episode 4.17 A Life in the Balance) *Pepe Callahan (Episode 2.19 The Grey Passenger) *Al Checco (Episode 2.15 The Raid) *Nicholas Colasanto (Episode 2.12 The Camel's Nose) *Stephen Colt (Episode 2.8: Collision Course) *Richard Devon (Episode 3.1: The Gold Card) *Robert Doyle (Episode 1.6: To Free My Enemy) *Pete Duel (Episode 1.4: Slow March Up a Steep Hill) *David Frankham (Episode 2.22: The Hostage, Ep. 4.12: The Flaw) *Gregory Gaye (Episode 2.13: List for a Firing Squad) *Dabbs Greer (Episode 2.22: The Hostage) *Charles Grodin (Episode 2.23: Sky on Fire) *Murray Hamilton (Episode 2.12: The Camel's Nose) *Robert Hogan (Episode 1.11: All The Streets Are Silent) *Earl Holliman (Episode 1.19: Special Delivery) *Rex Holman (Episode 1.11: All the Streets Are Silent) *George Keymas (Episode 3.9: Line of Fire) *Charles Korvin (Episode 2.13: List for a Firing Squad) *Martin Kosleck (Episode 3.10 Blueprint for Betrayal) *Jack Lord (Episode 2.8 Collision Course) *Ken Lynch (Episode 2.15: The Raid) *Scott Marlowe (Episode 3.26 The Tunnel, Ep. 5.9 Blood Tie) *David Mauro (Episode 2.18 A Question of Guilt) *Tim McIntire (Episode 1.29: The Animal) *John McLiam (Episode 2.20: The Conspirators) *Ralph Meeker (Episode 1.30 The Plunderers, Ep. 2.15 The Raid) *John Milford (Episode 4.3: The Quarry) *Victor Millan (Episode 2.3 The Assassin) *Patrick O'Neal (Episode 1.21 The Spy Master) *Alan Oppenheimer (Episode 2.13 List for a Firing Squad) *Robert Osterloh (Episode 4.4 Traitor) *Albert Paulsen (Episode 1.18 Sacrifice) *Vic Perrin (Episode 2.10 Anatomy of a Prison Break, Ep. 3.1 The Gold Card) *Walter Pidgeon (Episode 2.26 The Executioners part 2) *Andrew Prine (Episode 3.24 The Mechanised Accomplice) *Michael Rennie (Episode 2.20 The Conspirators) *Burt Reynolds (Episode 1.11 All the Streets are Silent) *Peter Mark Richman (Episode 1.7 The Problem of the Honorable Wife) *Wayne Rogers (Episode 1.28 The Tormentors) *Ned Romero (Episode 4.19 The Patriot) *John P. Ryan (Episode 5.3 The Swindler) *Milton Selzer (Episode 3.23 The Ninth Man) *Tom Skerritt (Episode 2.3 The Assassin) *Rudy Solari (Episode 2.15 The Raid) *Garrison True (Episode 1.11 All the Streets are Silent) *John Van Dreelen (Episode 1.27 The Defector part 2) *Robert Walker Jr. (Episode 1.20 Quantico) *Adam Williams (Episode 1.7 The Problems of the Honorable Wife) *William Windom (Episode 3.6 By Force and Violence part 2) *Buck Young (Episode 3.5 By Force and Violence part 1) Female Deaths *Elizabeth Allen (Episode 2.14 The Death Wind) *Lynn Borden (Episode 3.19 The Phone Call) *Lynda Day George (Episode 2.23 Sky on Fire) *Suzie Kaye (Episode 3.6 By Force and Violence part 2) *Joanne Linville (Episode 2.21 Rope of Gold) *Maria Palmer Episode 3.10 Blueprint for Betrayal) *June Vincent (Episode 1.17 The Chameleon) Category:TV Series Category:1965 TV series debuts Category:1974 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:TV series by QM Productions Category:TV series by Warner Bros.